Searching and Finding
by Prinzessin
Summary: PRNS. Someone searches for him, then finds him. Rated for sexual situations.
1. Searching and Finding

_Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them.  If I did, there would be no Dino Thunder b/c Ninja Storm would still be on the air._

_A/N: Please let me know what you think of this new style that I'm experimenting with.  Let me know if it works or not.  Also, I'm not making the pairing clear.  Let me know who you think the two are!!   This may or may not be a One Shot.  It depends on what y'all think!_

Searching and Finding

I walk as quietly as I can through the forest, knowing he was somewhere around.  I expect him to startle me from behind.  But with each tree I pass, my disappointment grows.  I need to find him.  The temperature drops a little and I shiver slightly, wrapping my arms around me as I continue in my search.  It takes a few minutes, but I stop short and hide behind a tree.  I don't want him to know I'm there yet.  

He looks so sad.  He's sitting on the ground, feet tucked under him.  It's clear that he's meditating.  I also figured he'd meditate somewhere where he was closer to the sky, but he's on the ground.  On the earth.

It can't mean what I want it to mean.

I duck behind a tree when he moves.  I peek out to see that he's sitting straight up, his head back against the tree.

"Come on out," he sighs.

I watch his eyes slowly open, scanning the area for my presence.  I'm not sure if he really sees me, but it seems like he's staring at me.  I step out, trying to look nonchalant.  I slowly walk over to him, my eyes never leaving his.  And as I kneel in front of him, his smirk fades into lust.  I feel one hand on the back of my head, his other on my hip.  I let him pull me in until our lips almost meet, but I pull back a little at the last minute.  Our lips only brush.  I move a little and he stretches his legs out and I sit on his lap.  I place my hands on his shoulders and feel his hands on my hips.  And as his hands circle until I'm completely in his arms, I lean in.  I can feel his lips on mine and he does taste good!  We separate only for a second, then we meet again.  I force my way into his mouth…he always did know what to do after that.  And try as I may, I can't seem to get any closer to him than I already am.  I can feel his crotch harden beneath me, but I make no move whatsoever.  His hands slide down onto my ass, then circle my waist.  He tries to slide his hands down, but I catch him.  His hands in mine, I pull them back behind me.  And his hands come to rest back on my ass.

We separate to breathe, although our faces remain close.  His hands go to my face, his lips on my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, everywhere on my face other than my lips.  I moan softly, I want him to kiss me again.  But his lips seem to be avoiding mine.  I finally catch him, and he pushes his way into my mouth.  As I suck on his tongue, I can feel him squirm beneath me.  Damn, why'd we have to start this here?  A bedroom would've been so much better.  

But all thoughts are erased when his hands sneak beneath my shirt and his warms fingers met nipple.  My own hands were sliding down his chest when our morphers went off.

"Damn…" I muttered, answering the call.

On our feet, I pin him to the tree for one last kiss before we save the world again.  And as I pull away, I whisper in his ear, "To be continued," then nip the ear before morphing.


	2. Decisions

_Disclaimers: I still don't own them._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  It seems that someone did guess right!  But I won't say who, just yet.  I left a few more clues in this.  It may be a while for chapter 3 since my original chapter 3 wouldn't make it a day on FF.net._

Chapter 2: Decisions

The battle was finally over.  Lothor's alien-of-the-week was destroyed.  And the six of us wait around until the Scroll of Empowerment is sent and the alien grows.  I hang back, watching him interact with the others.  And I suddenly find myself wishing that these Ranger uniforms weren't spandex.  His ass just looks so good in spandex.  And in jeans.  Especially those jeans…

My thoughts shift back to business as I realize that the alien is growing.  In my Zord, I concentrate on the battle.  Once the alien is gone for good, we regroup at Ninja Ops.  I try my best not to stare, but I can't shake the earlier events either.  I realize that Ninja Ops is eerily silent for having six people, a guinea pig and a virtual replica.  I begin to wonder if I was asked a question, but I remain silent.  Sensei appears in the middle of our circle and he gazes at all of us.

"You may all go now," he says, then flips back onto the computer desk near CyberCam.

I stand up and my gaze finds him, and his eyes reluctantly meet mine.  Since we have no idea what we are, we don't want anyone finding out.  But my desire to continue what we started is returning.  I vaguely hear someone ask me if I have plans, but I'm not paying much attention.  The cool air will do me some good, and I'll be even better if he follows me.

After a while of friendly chit-chat, I manage to make it out of Ninja Ops.  But it came at a price, I have plans for that evening.  I curse myself, but knew I had no choice.  He makes the same plans as me, so it isn't so bad.

I stand in front of my closet, admonishing myself for what I'm doing.  I'm actually choosing what I'm going to wear.  I'm actually concerned about looking good for him.  Although I had hoped he'd show up at my place, I knew he wouldn't.  We promised each other when this began that we'd stay away from each other's houses.  In light of previous events, I was beginning to care less and less if people found out.  I just wanted to get him into a bedroom…my bedroom.  I wanted him in my bed.

Now to get him where I can have him all to myself.  Right or wrong be damned.  My friends say that I can be pretty selfless, but I have my incredibly selfish moments.  As I walked to the diner, I began to wonder how I was going to make it through with him there.  Especially when all I wanted to do was crawl into his lap and kiss him into next year.

I stand before the door to the diner and run my fingers through my hair.  Not that I didn't already try to tame the madness, but I figure one last ditch effort wouldn't hurt.  Inside, I look around and find the group.  And I'm not surprised to see that I'm the last to arrive.  I find him, his hair in his eyes like usual.  But he pushes his unruly blonde bangs away and smiles at me.  I walk over slowly, swallowing the desire to run to him.  I slide into the booth next to him, our thighs are pressed together.  It would seem unusual, but six people in one booth make things crowded.  Since it is the six of us, I force myself to act normal.  But the sound of his voice, the way he laughs, he's making it difficult for me to behave myself.  But I sneak a glance, and it seems to look like he's in the same boat as me.  And my suspicion is confirmed when I see one of his hands on his glass, but the other is on my thigh.  His hand travels dangerously close between my legs.  I stand suddenly, saying something about the restroom.

In there, I splash cold water on my face.  But my body is still shaking.  I hear the door open, and I turn to see him grinning.  I grab his hand and pull him into a stall.  He's pinned to the door and I assault his lips.  We duel for control and he lets me win.  But I can't seem to stop his wandering hands.  He gets my jeans open and his hands slide in.  The only thing that's keeping me from screaming is the fact that my mouth is preoccupied.  When it's over, I lean against him, panting.

"One of us should get back out there before they start a search party," he says.

I nod in agreement, but I really want to continue this.  As he unlocks the door, I kiss his shoulder.  It takes a few minutes for me to collect and fix myself, but I soon reappear.  I slide into the booth again.  I can feel him restless next to me and I discreetly place a hand on his thigh and I soon feel his hand over mine. 


	3. To Act

Thanks to all who have reviewed!  And yes, I've made it obvious in this chapter.

Tsukino Akume: Although this isn't a Shane/Dustin story, I have joined you in that fandom corner.  I have plans for those two!  

Chapter 3: To Act

We all leave the diner together, although we split up after a few minutes.  Shane heads in one direction while Cam heads back to Ops.  Blake goes in another with Tori, insisting that he walk her home.  That leaves me alone with him.  Once we're alone, I turn to see him grinning.  I smile back, but say nothing.  We walk in silence for a while in no particular direction.  It's late and the streets are empty and I make a grab for his hand.  With our fingers intertwined, we walk until we finally reach a destination.  The one place in Blue Bay Harbor where two guys making out is considered normal.

"I see we're here again," he laughs as we enter the club.  

I follow him up the stairs, away from the dance floor.  I get us some sodas and we sit at a small table in the corner.  The chairs were facing each other, so I moved mine next to his.  We lean against the backs of the chairs facing each other.  One hand rises to his face and I trace his features with a finger.  His deep blue eyes seem to shine, even in the poorly lit room.  When I run my finger over his lips, he grabs my hand and kisses each finger before kissing the palm.  I lean in to kiss him.  I realize that the kiss wasn't about passion or lust, but it was just about love.  I not only wanted his body, I wanted him.  All of him.

"I want to tell people, about us," I whisper.

"It's always been your choice."

"Tomorrow, I'm telling everyone that needs to know.  I can't take any more of this sneaking around, having to be careful with you in public.  I just want people to know that I love you."

"And that I love you."

"That too."

I can't help but smile.  I kiss him again.  We spend a lot of time just talking, mostly about bikes and the next race.  I fail to mention that one of my favorite parts about watching him race is the way he looks when it's over.  Win or lose, there's something about a sweaty man in dirt that I actually find sexy.  It's gotta be a motocross thing.

He offers a game of pool, but I resist since I'm not good at it.  He reminds me that we aren't playing for money, just for fun.  I relent just like he knows I would.  I let him set it up, and I have to laugh when he's being particular about the order the balls are in.  He breaks and gets solids.  As we play, I realize I'm a disaster at the game.  There are only a few solids left while there are plenty of stripes.  I'm lucky I got one in.  I think he knows that I'm getting discouraged because he flashes me a heartening smile.  

"This is so not my game," I tell him as I lean to try again.

"You just need lots of practice and some guidance," he says, then leans over me.  

After getting a couple in with his guidance, I miss and it's his turn.  He misses, then stands back.  I aim for the corner closest to him since I have a ball close to the pocket.  But I miss.  He steps up and pushes the ball into the pocket.

"You go again," he says with a smile.

I was about to question, but the soft look on his face stops me.  I miss again, and again he pushes it in.  I think he's actually concerned about beating me at pool too badly!  When he does it for the third time, I step up to him and kiss him briefly.

"You don't need to do that."

"Do what?" he asks, feigning innocence.

I only smile and try again.  When we're even, he stops pushing them in for me, but he still lets me win.  Back at the table, I pull him against me and wrap my arms around him.  He nuzzles his face into my neck, but does nothing more.

"You play pool better than you think," he says, his hands on my hips.

"I had some help," I reply, one hand going from his shoulders and into his hair.

"I didn't do anything."

I chuckle, I can't bear to argue.  He's trying valiantly to save my ego.  I kiss the top of his head, my face staying buried in his hair for a few moments.  I sigh, wishing his moment would never end.  At least we knew our morphers wouldn't go off.  Lothor seems to like sleeping as much as we do.  He moves to sit up, his hands on the small of his back and stretches.  I should've known he'd never stay like that for long, he's too tall and the position's too awkward.  But he leans against me and I curl an arm around his shoulders.  His hand meets my other and our fingers just dance with each other.  This doesn't continue long since my hand curls over his and comes to rest on my lap.  

As we sit, I find myself surprised.  Even I never would've thought that he'd surrender to me like this, to anyone for that matter.  It's not about who 'wears the pants in the relationship' since we both do.  But he's the strong, silent type.  He doesn't care about being macho with me, he lets me do what I want just like I let him do the same.  

We decide to leave later, but we walk aimlessly.  I've come to be scared about telling people, and he confides the same fears.  He tells me that he's sure Blake will be fine with it.  It's our other friends that we are unsure of.  So we decide to tell them together.  I will handle my family alone, but will call him if things go bad.

We stop at the corner where we need to part to go to our respective homes.  It's quite late and there's no one around, seen or heard.  We stand just out of the street lamp's spotlight, next to the side of a brick building.  This time I'm the one pushed up against it, his body pressed on mine.  He's kissing me, trying to kiss my fears away.  Just as I want to kiss his away.

I get home, finding it dark.  My parents had long since stopped waiting up for me.  And my sister never did, nor do I for her.  In my room, I strip down to my boxers and crawl into bed.  I lie awake for a while, thinking about what the coming day could bring.  But I think more about what the future could bring, my future with him.  And I fall asleep knowing that one day, I won't be falling asleep alone.

----

A quick question for everyone: I can't decide if I should make this all dramatic (some people having problems w/ them together) or if everyone's chill with it and let it go from there?  I'm leaning towards dramatic, but I want to know what you all think!!!  So either tell me along with a review (wink, wink) or email me at princeza_9@yahoo.com   Thanks!!


	4. Telling Everyone

__

Standard disclaimer. 

Yes, it's update mania for me. Well, with almost all of my stories, anyway. Thanks for the reviews, y'all are so sweet! And so the drama begins…

cmar- I know I skipped the beginning, I just didn't feel an exceptional need to write that part… but that's what flashbacks and memories are for, right??

__

FeistyLittleWoman- *blushes* Hooked already? Well, NS got me in one ep… it was all Hunter's fault! Not that I'm complaining…

Samantha- Well, I gotta go for the dramatic. There's just something about an upset Dustin and a comforting Hunter that just won't leave me alone.

Chapter 4: Telling Everyone

We meet for lunch at the same diner we were at last night. I was the first one there, and by default, picked out the booth. And I made sure it was the furthest from the huddled bunch near the door. He comes in and I immediately get to my feet since I can tell something's happened. Apart from his disheveled appearance, he's hugging his sweatshirt tight, like he's trying desperately to keep himself warm. He sees me and comes over. We're out of view enough that I can help him with his sweatshirt and then wrap my arms around him.

"What happened?" I ask as I rub his back slowly.

"I told Blake about us," he says, clinging to my shirt.

"And?"  


"He's cool. We just got into it about the fact that I didn't tell him sooner."

"Well, that's good. That he's cool with us, I mean."

"He's happy, although he wonders how he didn't see it coming."

I let him go and we sit down. Our hands meet in the middle of the table, but quickly separate when we notice someone nearby. The waitress comes and hands us menus and we ask for water to drink. When she's gone, our hands meet again. I begin to wonder why his disagreement with Blake would upset him so much, but then realized why. For a long time, they only had each other and it isn't something quickly forgotten. But I know he'll be fine since Blake is happy for us.

"Blake's too busy trying to figure out his own relationship to see anyone else's coming," I say.

The sound of his laugh makes me feel warmer inside. It's almost like I finally found someone that gets me and doesn't care that I can be an airhead (I fully admit that I have my moments). The waitress comes back and we order our lunch. We don't get much and I can imagine his reason is the same as mine: nerves. We're coming out to a bunch of people and we aren't sure how they're going to react.

After lunch, we made our way to Ninja Ops and I found myself squeezing his hand as we approached the entrance. He stops me from entering immediately; instead he turns me so we're facing each other. He rubs my arms a few times, and then kisses my cheek.

"It's now or never," I tell him and I lead him inside.

As I figured, we are the last to arrive. Tori and Blake are sparring while Shane is hovering over Cam's shoulder. All turn to face us and Blake gives Hunter an apologetic look and then he steps to us.

"They know something's up. But I didn't say a word, I swear!"

"It's all right, bro," he tells him.

"So, what's going on?" Shane asks.

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my jumping nerves.

"Hunter and I are together," I state, maybe a little too quickly.

Blake smiles at us, then turns to see the others. And they're all staring at us, blankly. Cam's the first to move.

"It's about friggin' time you told us."

"Huh?" Hunter asks.

"It's obvious that keen powers of observation aren't necessary to wear those morphers," he says. "Since I saw this coming from a couple miles away."

"How long have you known?" Blake asks.

"I've suspected it for a while."

"How is it that you figure it out before me?" 

"I watch what goes on around me."

"You haven't known about this for long?" Tori asks Blake.

"I've known about him for a long time. I just found out about the relationship this morning."

"How long has this been going on?" Tori asks, turning to me and Hunter.

"About a month," I answer, then make a grab for Hunter's hand, who takes mine.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell us?"

I shrug. "We wanted to wait until we knew what we were. After that, we were just really nervous. I think me more than Hunter."

No one says anything more and I realize that Shane hasn't said a word. He hasn't even moved. He jumps to his feet and leaves without saying a word. I can only watch him leave, I doubt he wants to see me now. I face Hunter, who is also puzzled and concerned. I think I'm the cause for a lot of his concern, although I know he's worried about Shane too. I lean into him, my face nestled in his chest. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and he kisses my head. My hands just grab onto his shirt by his waist. 

"I'll go outside and talk to him," Tori offers, then takes off after Shane.

I hope that Shane's reaction was just shock and not something worse. I can't lose his friendship over this. But I can't change who I am and who I love either. If this is what they meant as 'being stuck between a rock and a hard place,' then it's more painful than I could ever imagine. That is, unless my family takes it worse. Then I'm really stuck.


	5. The Announcement

__

Standard disclaimer. 

FiestyLittleWoman69: Thanks for the review. And I did check out your story, is there more out there??? 

SuperMax: Thanks! I'll keep writing as long as the muses stick around!

CamFan: Dude! You're everywhere and I love ya for it. Thanks so much for everything!

Chapter 5: The Announcement

Hunter and I are walking down the street, my hands shoved in my pockets. For now, we wonder aimlessly, but kinda in the direction of my house. Since we're in public, we don't touch. And that is really, really bothering me. I desperately want to grab his hand. Despite Shane's reaction, I've convinced myself that I still need to tell my family. 

Hunter, Blake, Cam and I stayed at Ops for an hour after Shane's wordless departure and Tori's quick exit. Blake and Cam tag-teamed Hunter and I, trying to tell us that everything will be fine and that Shane just needs processing time. Didn't work. So they switched tactics and tried to take our minds off it by talking motocross. That didn't work either. We ended up leaving since it didn't look like Shane or Tori were returning.

And our exit led to our wondering. I don't want to go home, I don't want to face my parents and my sister, I'm afraid of their reactions. We get to the corner where we need to separate, and I curse the daylight. If it were nighttime, at least I'd get a kiss out of the deal. But not in broad daylight.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to your house?" he asks.

Of course I want you walk me to my house. But then you'd end up coming inside and being there for the fireworks… So I shook my head.

"Better if you didn't."

"Call me," he says and I know it wasn't a request.

"Promise."

We stand silently, staring at each other. I take a cautious step back, then turn and slowly walk home. Once in the house, I can smell my mother's cooking. I go into the kitchen to see that she's got her back to me, hovering over the stove. And I can hear my sister's music, so I know she's home.

"Hi mom," I manage.

"Hi baby," she says, and she comes over to kiss my cheek. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Is everything all right, Dustin?"

NO! But I can't say that yet, can I?

"Yeah, why?"

"Your father's not too happy with you."

After swallowing the lump in my throat, I have to ask, "Why?"

"Your grades, honey. We got your report card today, and your grades dropped."

Could be worse.

"What?" she asks, looking at me.

Damn, I said that out loud. Here goes the innocent act. "Huh?"

"You said 'Could be worse."

I shrug. Inwardly, of course, I'm kicking myself. Tell *family,* not just mom. I try to leave the kitchen, but she blocks my escape.

  
"Now I know something's going on," she tells me, and in a flash she's gone from best-friend-mom to mom.

"I have something to tell the three of you…later."

"You've got a girlfriend?" she asks, her eyes wide…almost sparkling.

I glare a little, careful not to overdo it. Again, I try to escape. And again, it's no use.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant, did you?" she asks, her voice lowering.

"No, mom. This doesn't involve pregnancies."

And how much do I want to add _That's among the last things you need to worry about with me._

She opens her mouth, probably to continue drilling me, but I see an opening and make a dash for my room. I think I say hello to my father, who's in the living room watching TV, as I race up the stairs. In my room, I lock the door and lie on my bed. I wish Shane would call, or come by, and tell me something. I can't stand thinking that I've lost my best friend. And I also know that I'm running the risk of losing my family.

I open the drawer to my bedside table and take out the strip of pictures from the photo booth in the mall. They're all of Hunter and me. Three look innocent enough for two teenage boys in a booth to begin with. The last is blatantly not innocent. We're kissing. That was week two into our newfound relationship.

Mom calls me for dinner, which means that my dad and Jessie are already in the dining room. I take my time going downstairs, and hesitate when I reach the doorway. Taking a deep breath, I go in the room to see my parents and Jessie all staring at me.

This cannot be good.

"Your mother tells us that you have something to share," my dad says.

I hate it when he gets into 'formal' mode. I can tell that theories have been discussed.

"It can wait until later," I tell them, wanting to at least get through dinner without issue.

"There's no time like the present," my dad tells me.

Oh, he obviously has no idea what I'm about to spring on them. But with three pairs of impatient eyes, I know I'll never get out of dinner with my secret intact.

"I have a boyfriend."


	6. Worst Case Scenario

__

Standard disclaimer.

Well, we're still working on Dustin's family. But don't worry, we'll get to Shane's reaction soon! And things'll start steaming up again too. I need some steam with my angst! 

Chapter 6: Worst Case Scenario

And I'm glad everyone is sitting. Jessie's attention turns from me to our parents. Mom's mouth is hanging open, but nothing's coming out. Pure state of shock. And dad is just staring at me. When I catch his eyes, he looks down and shoves his chair back, standing.

"You did not just tell us that you have a… a…"

"A boyfriend," I supply softly.

My dad is openly glaring and I can't stand it. I lower my head, watching my hands wrestle each other.

"How can this be happening?" I hear my mom ask.

Her voice almost sounded panicky. I can't tell what's running through Jessie's head, my mom's in disbelief, and my dad's downright angry.

Yup, I'm glad Hunter isn't here to see this. Not that I couldn't use some support right now.

I'm forced to look up when I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I look to see Jessie watching me. Her eyes only show love and concern, the exact opposite of my dad's. Thank goodness for older sisters.

I vaguely hear my father asking my mother if this was his fault, and she's asking if it's her fault.

"It's no one's fault!" I tell them, a bit loudly too. "You act like it's such a bad thing."

"It is!" my father yells.

I wince when he says that. And it wasn't because of the volume. This is the worst case scenario coming true.

"It isn't, daddy," Jessie says, her voice softer than normal. "You always told us to listen to our hearts and be true to ourselves. So Dustin's heart is for another guy."

"It isn't natural, honey," mom replies.

And if it were possible, I'd sink lower into my seat. But if I did, I'd be sitting on the floor. Damn.

"Maybe it's a phase. Experimenting, or something," dad says with a sigh.

At least he's sitting. I figure, by now, the food is chilly. I think it's from the ice my father's giving me, not like mom's helping either. Jessie's hand is back on my shoulder, squeezing. 

"It isn't a phase," I tell them, biting my bottom lip.

"And how long have you been gay?" mom asks.

"For a while. But he's my first boyfriend."

"And who is he?" enters my dad.

And before I can stop myself, I answer, "Hunter."

It's think THEN speak. One day I'll figure that out before the fact, not after.

"Well, it's obvious you can no longer see him," dad tells me.

"What?" I exclaim.

"He's been a bad influence…" dad began explaining, but I didn't want to hear it.

"I was gay before I even met him, dad. And he's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. And no, this isn't a phase."

Not that I wanted to add more fuel to the inferno, but I almost threw in a comment about he was the best thing the came out of the whole Lothor attacking the school and kidnapping practically everyone incident. But my brain refused to let my mouth utter that. Maybe I'm getting a hang on this thinking before speaking thing after all.

My elbows are now on the table, my fingers massaging my temples. I just realized that my head's pounding, and it feels like this has been going on for a while. 

"Dustin, you can't keep seeing him," dad repeats.

I jump from my chair and glare defiantly at him. "I can and I will. You might not be able to understand it…hell, I don't either! But I love Hunter and he loves me."

"Dustin…" he warns, but I'm already out of the room.

I slam the door so hard I thought it was going to break. Flopping on my bed, I see the strip of pictures. I can vaguely hear yelling, it sounds like its between Jessie and dad. A few tears slide down my face, but I make no move to wipe them away. I hear stomping up the stairs, and I shudder when the stomping stops at my door. But when it's thrown open, I'm met with two arms full of Jessie.

"He's just being evil, Dustin. Don't you listen to him," she orders.

She pulls away and I can tell she's been crying. And she starts again, which sends me crying… we end up a blubbering mess on the floor.

"I'm going away for a little while, Jessie."


	7. Leaving One Place for Another

First off, so sorry, but no Shane. I'm trying to get there soon! Thanks for the great reviews, definitely helps keep things coming.

FeistyLittleWoman: More steam to come soon! I need some in the midst of all this drama!

Angel Spirit: I figure siblings are better in times like this, so I had to make Jessie cool with it. And I haven't quite decided on why Shane reacted the way he did, either.

Chapter 7: Leaving One Place for Another

"I'm going away for a little while, Jessie."

"What? Where? You can't leave!"

"If they can't even try to understand, if they're so willing to hate me for this…what other choice do I have?"

"You can't leave me here alone, Dustin."

"I can't just stop seeing him, either. I won't change who I am to suit them and I can't change who I love."

"Where will you go?"

"To Hunter's. I think you'll really like him, Jess."

"Anyone you like I'm sure I'd like. What about Shane and Tori?"

"Shane didn't take the news well. And Tori…right now all I want is Hunter."

I tell her about the whole 'coming out' thing and how Shane, Tori and Cam reacted, making sure to leave out Sensei.

"You and Shane have been best friends forever. And the fact that he didn't see this coming may have been too much of a shock for him. Give him some time."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know it is, Dustin."

She kisses the top of my head, then leaves so that I can call Hunter and pack. I use my cell phone to call, pacing around the room and shoving clothes and toiletries into my yellow duffel bag, grabbing other odds and ends at whim. It takes a few rings, but Blake ends up answering. I ask for Hunter, and I know he knows something's wrong.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Things didn't go so well."

"You want to come here?"

"Yeah."

"Need a lift?"

"Yeah, it's too far to walk."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting outside."

"Dustin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Back at ya."

I hang up the phone and force myself to be calm. I can fall apart later, when I'm safely with Hunter. Jessie pops in and I tell her that I'll be leaving for Hunter's in a few minutes. She smiles a bit, then says she's going to tell our parents where I'll be. And I grab my bag and head outside, waiting on the porch. A familiar Jeep pulls into the driveway and I immediately know that it's Hunter. But the person who climbs out of the Jeep is too short to be Hunter.

"Hey Blake," I say, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Hunter wanted to come, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure how your parents would react if they saw him."

"Probably a good idea."

It's a silent, short ride to the Bradley's apartment. I drop my bag by the door when I see Hunter coming out of the kitchen. He immediately pulls me into a tight embrace, one that I'm not anxious to get out of.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I say, still clinging to Hunter.

"Not a problem. You're welcome here anytime," he replies. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Could use some food. I didn't get to actually eat dinner," I answer sadly.

"C'mon love, we'll fix ya something. You want anything special?" Hunter says, then takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"I'm not too hungry."

"Waffles it is," he decides, then looks over his shoulder to me.

I nod, I like the sound of that. When I had first heard of him having waffles for dinner, I thought it was a bit ridiculous. But I was never allowed to have breakfast foods for dinner, my mother always insisted on proper dinners. I also found out a little later that Hunter considers waffles comfort food. And right now, we need all the comfort we can get.


	8. Doing the Math

Ah, yes, it continues.

Angel Spirit: **taps foot impatiently** Tell me there's more of Shipwrecked coming soon? Patience may be a virtue, it just isn't one of mine. Plus, the story's awesome and I can't wait to see what happens next.

FLW: I have many comfort foods, most of which scream Vermont (or Germany). Actually, I'm not a resident of any corner of the fandom, I just have condos in each place. Right now, I'm in the Dustin/Hunter corner.

Chapter 8: Doing the Math

After we eat, we move into the living room. Hunter sits next to me on the couch and I immediately cuddle into him. I can see Blake smiling warmly at us, sitting on the coffee table. I remember Hunter telling me that Blake seems to like sitting there, although he doesn't know why. I tell them about dinner, coming out to my family and their reactions.

"I just feel like my fears are being realized. Shane didn't take it well, and now my parents," I say just before turning and burying my face in Hunter's chest.

His arms wrap around me, his fingers soothingly in my hair. When I turn back, I see that Blake's gone. I look up to Hunter, confused. He must've noticed it since he answered the question that I was about to ask.

"He's calling Tori to see what happened with Shane."

Either I didn't hear them talking, or they have some sort of silent communication that I know nothing about. And since I would've heard Hunter say something, I'm guessing it's the latter. I nod, then turn to see if I could find Blake. But he wasn't in the room, probably in his own room.

"Depending on what you're more comfortable with, you can either have the couch or you can stay in my room," Hunter offered.

"I like the sound of your room," I smile, something I hadn't done in too long today.

While we wait for Blake, he helps me get settled into his room. Although I didn't bring much, he makes room in his dresser and closet for my clothes. After I'm unpacked, he gives me the 'grand' tour of their small two-bedroom apartment. It is rather tiny, but it's all they can afford. And I know that some months are easier than others. I decide that if I'm going to be staying here for an extended period of time, I'm going to help somehow.

We wait in the living room, I'm curled into Hunter. He's playing with my hair as we talk motocross, one of the few things in common that can be considered a safe subject for discussion. He turns suddenly, one arm going up in the air. When he brings it down, I can see his cell phone in his hands.

"So?" he asks impatiently, and I know that Blake's reappeared.

"She said that she promised Shane not to say anything about what they talked about. I begged and pleaded, but she wouldn't say a word," Blake explains as he sits again on the coffee table.

"This isn't good," I reply.

"All she said is that Shane would be by tomorrow to talk to you," Blake says more to me than to Hunter.

We all realize that it's late, and that the day has been eventful. Blake goes into his room while Hunter and I go into his.

"I'm gonna get a couple glasses of water," he says, leaving me to change.

I quickly go from street clothes to boxers and a T-shirt. He reappears, setting both glasses on the single nightstand.

"What are they for?" I ask, since it appears to be a normal thing for him.

"The air is kinda dry in here," he answers, stripping down to his boxers, then slipping a black long-sleeved shirt over his head.

The shirt looks like it's a few sizes too big, but it does have the necessary crimson on it, in the form of the word 'Old Navy'. I never pegged him for an Old Navy shopper, but right now, nothing surprises me.

In bed, I curl into him and his arms are around me. For the first time today, I feel warm, safe and loved. My parents may not want anything to do with me anymore, and I may have lost Shane as a friend, but I have Hunter.

I do the math… I lose three, gain one…that's still negative two. But somehow that one trumps the three as I realize that I'm not sure if I've lost them forever, or if they just need time. I'm lulled into sleep by Hunter's soft voice, although I have no idea what he's saying. I try to focus, but my mind is just too tired.

Plus whatever he's saying, it isn't in English. I'll have to ask him about it later. Between the sound of his voice, the comfort of being in his arms, and his fingers in my hair, I soon fall asleep.


	9. Little Things

Standard disclaimer.

Right now I'm happily camping in the Hunter/Dustin corner of the fandom. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! And as a thank you gift (free with your paid subscription to… sorry…) I've made this chapter pretty long… I hope you like it!

Chapter 9: Little Things

I wake the next morning, still in Hunter's arms. I look up slightly and see that his eyes are still closed. I smile, he looks so cute when he's asleep. I wiggle a bit so that I can move up a little and I place a chaste kiss on his lips. I watch him, and his eyes don't open. But I know he's awake now because he has one hand on the back of my head, and I willingly move in for another kiss.

"Morning," I say, rolling onto my side, my head resting on my hand.

He grunts something, moving to get his arm from underneath me. I cooperate, and he stretches his arms into the air before locking his fingers behind his head. I roll back, my head on his chest. One of my arms is tucked under me, the other is on Hunter's stomach, my fingers under his shirt and wondering over his abs. I feel an arm on my back, and watch the other swat my hand.

"It tickles," he says.

Our fingers dance for a while, then we get up. We find Blake in the kitchen and it looks like he's beginning to make something.

"You guys want something?" he asks, not even looking at us.

It's like he thinks it's the most natural thing in the world. I bet Jessie would be the same way. It's got to be a sibling thing.

It turns out to be an uneventful morning, which I'm happy for. Blake and Hunter leave soon after breakfast to go to Storm Chargers, and Hunter promises me that he'll tell Kelly that I'm too sick to work. I can't handle facing her yet, and it isn't fair for Hunter to tell her about us alone. Hunter leaves me the key to the apartment in case I want to go out, but I have no desire to go anywhere. And Blake had said that Shane would be by today, and I don't want to miss him.

It doesn't take me long to realize that daytime TV sucks. I've got the cooking channel on and I realize that the host of this particular show is hot. I have to tell Hunter about this show, I think he'd like it. I find a scrap piece of paper lying about and write the title down since I know I'll never remember it.

When it's over it's 3:30 and still no sign of Shane. I begin to wonder if he's going to come or not. I go into Hunter's room and sit on the bed, taking out a book that I had brought with me. I realize the comments that I would get from most people. After all, what airhead actually reads?

I'm trying to read The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks since I want to see the movie when it comes out. But it's going painfully slow. I get a chapter done when I set the book down on the bed and look around. Except for the bed, dresser and single nightstand, it's empty of furniture. No shelving, no pictures or posters on the walls.

The first thing I see is a small teddy bear on the dresser. I get up to study it since it wasn't something I had expected to see. It has a gold ribbon around its neck. The only other that strikes me is that it looks old, very worn. I take it from its place and continuing looking around. There are a few framed pictures. One looks like it was taken recently, of Hunter with his brother at the track. Blake has a trophy in his hands, and Hunter has an arm around his brother's shoulders. Both are smiling broadly, proudly. Another looks older, it's of both brothers, with a girl and an older man. I assume that the man is their Sensei and the girl is Leanne. The final one is of the two of us, taken at a moto show just after we started dating. His arm is around my shoulders, and I remember that mine was around his waist. Thank goodness there was no one behind us. At the time it was a random picture, Tori wanting to finish her roll of film.

I notice a CD book on the floor near the closet and out of curiosity, I pick up and bring it over to the bed. I zip it open, noticing that he has a rather large CD collection. But as I flip through, I also notice that most of the CDs are copies. Some I recognize, some I don't. And some I can't read. I never knew he knew another language. I definitely need to ask him about that. And I also wanted to ask about what he was saying last night… He keeps telling me I should write things down, that case I'll be reminded if…when I forget.

A knock at the door draws me out from Hunter's room, and I'm still clutching his bear. It smells like him, a mix of cologne and vanilla. So much vanilla. I check the peephole and confirm that it is Shane. I open it slowly and watch his face for signs of emotion. All I can get from him his nervousness, and that doesn't help me feel better.

"Hey," he says and I can barely hear him.

I smile warily in return, then step back. It's a silent invitation inside, but it's one that he understands and accepts. We go into the living room, where I sit on the couch and he's in a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry," he says after a few moments of silence.

"What happened?"

"I…panicked, I guess. I didn't see it coming… and with Hunter, of all people."

He looks up at me and he must be able to tell that I didn't like the sound of that last part. I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I freaked because I read you wrong, both of you. I thought I was the only one in the group who went for guys. Besides Tori."

"I didn't know you did either. But I still don't understand why you freaked so bad."

"Come on Dustin! I know you're not that dumb."

Then it hit me…damn it. This isn't good, this is, in fact, horrible.

"You want Hunter."

Statement, not question. What else could it be?

Shane only rolled his eyes. "I wanted you. But it's ancient history anyway."

If I wasn't confused before, I am now. "Huh?"

"I was crushing on you the second I saw you. Since I didn't figure you like that, I got over it. I guess it was a shock that I didn't see it coming. And it brought that back up, that I liked you like that before. I was left wondering what could've been, if I said something back then."

I want to say something, but I don't know what. Now I'm the one that's left shocked and speechless. I know I'm squeezing the bear, although I don't know how long I've been doing it.

"Oh."

Yeah, that sounded really intelligent. But hey, as the resident airhead, I'm allowed.

"So…now what?" Shane asks, like I'm supposed to know.

So I shrug. "Any ideas?"

"Well…are we cool?"

"I think so."

"Listen, I know you're going to tell Hunter all about this. Just make sure he knows that he doesn't have to worry about me. Like I said, the deeper stuff I felt for you is ancient history."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he knows it."

After a moment's pause, he asks, "What's with the bear? I don't remember ever seeing that in your room before."

Uh-oh. "It's Hunter's, actually. I think it was a gift from someone, probably his mother."

"It looks like it's seen better days," he comments, and rather carelessly too.

I glare, he really should know better.

"What looks trivial and insignificant to you could mean a lot to someone else."

I didn't mean to sound so snappy, but what he said bothered me. His eyes drift down to the floor and I think he mutters something like an apology. But I think what I said registered, because he looks back up at me, almost surprised.

"What?"

"Never expected anything like that to come from you."

"I know I can be an airhead, but give me some credit. I'm not completely stupid."

"I know! It's just…it sounds like something Sensei would say, that's all."

I can tell he meant no offense by it. I don't think he really meant anything by his comment about the bear, either.

"Actually, I think I picked it up from Hunter somewhere. From a movie we watched or something."

We continue talking for a little while. After he leaves, I'm surprised that I don't feel as relieved as I thought I would. Maybe it's because in the back of my mind, the fact that Shane felt something more for me bothers me. I go back into the bedroom and lie back in bed, inhaling the wonderful scent laced on the pillowcases. I think about the talk with Shane for a while, then come to a conclusion. It bothers me because I never felt anything more for him. I almost feel guilty. This is going to be one interesting talk with Hunter, one that I know is going to upset him some. But he does deserve to know, I won't start keeping secrets from him now. With the bear still in my arms, I close my eyes.


	10. Answers to Questions

Sorry for the long delay, I'm trying to get chapters out as my muses have just returned from their vacation. And yes, the steam returns.

Good girl, Aubrey, Super Max, CamFan: Thanks bunches!!!

FLW: The language thing will be covered soon…couldn't figure out how to cover it here.

Angel Spirit: I really do hope to see more of Shipwrecked soon (again, I have no patience). smiles I know what you mean about the pairings, why do you think I write so many different ones? I've never been good with patience or decisiveness.

Mad Slash: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this story. I'm trying to make the chapters longer.

Chapter 10: Answers to Questions

I wake when I feel someone's lips on my own. The kiss is chaste, since I'm just waking up. I don't open my eyes yet, letting my other senses tell me what I need to know. There is a body next to me, an arm draped around my middle and a head on my shoulder. His breathing is calm and even. Who knew that the mixture of various bike things and the faintest hint of vanilla could smell so damn good?

My eyes are open and I'm looking down at the sweetest sight. Hunter appears to be sleeping. But looks can be deceiving since his eyes are now open. And before I can move, he's on top of me.

"Did I wake you?" he asks smugly.

He knows that he did. He wanted to, after all. I just place a hand on the back of his head and pull him down so I can kiss him. I deftly slide my tongue in his mouth, exploring. He tastes like chocolate. I'd smile if my mouth weren't busy. I can't help but moan a bit when he pulls away, again lying next to me.

"Did Shane come by?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer, a bit reluctantly.

This isn't the discussion I want to have now. I don't want to have any type of discussion now. But when Hunter's determined, nothing stops him.

"What'd he have to say?"

"He's cool with us."

"And?" he asks, his eyes squinting a little.

Damn, I hate it when he does that.

"He kinda freaked 'cause he didn't know about me earlier. And he kinda… liked me… a long time ago."

His eyes narrowed a little more. "Liked you as in more than a friend liked you, I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"He's completely over it, man. Ancient history, over it."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

I really hope he believes me. Remembering that actions speak louder than words, I crawl on top of him, straddling his thighs. I sit up, but he's pinned to the bed. He's wearing that trademark smirk, something I'm eager to kiss off of him. I slowly lean down, my hands by his head. I run the tip of my tongue along his lips, which part for me. I go about exploring again, this time a hint of mint is mixed in with the chocolate.

His hands are under my shirt, roaming up and down my back. I pull away enough for him to strip me of the shirt, then he lets me take his off. His hands reach up, going to the back of my head. He pulls me down and our lips meet again.

I wake a while later, almost completely unable to move. My body feels happily heavy as I remember what Hunter had done to me, and what I'd done to him. He's lying next to me, sound asleep with an arm curled around me. Feeling no need to stay awake, I fall asleep quickly.

The sounds of things banging together startles me awake, and I see that I've only been asleep for 15 minutes. After the noise, the second thing I notice is that Hunter's not in bed. Groaning, I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I find my boxers first, and pull them on as I scan the room for my jeans. Once those are on and fastened, I go out to investigate the noise. I quickly see that Hunter is in the kitchen, busy stirring something at the counter. Quietly, I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I lean in to lightly kiss his bare shoulder before resting my chin on it.

"I was hoping to make you dinner in bed," he said.

"Dinner on the couch works well too," I reply.

We both laugh, then I move to help with dinner. We eat on the couch, then watch a movie. It's late by the time it ends, and we end up in the bedroom. But neither of us have sleep on our minds. And yet again, I'm thankful for ninja staminas.

It's much later by the time we fell asleep. He was out first, his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his blond hair, feeling his breath against my skin. And now I remember what I wanted to ask him and tell him. All that can wait until morning. I'm feeling much too good to ruin this now.

The next time my eyes open, I turn to see that it's mid-morning. The bed is empty, but I'm still to groggy to think about much of anything. The faint scent of vanilla is all I have to lull me back to sleep as I wonder where Hunter is.


	11. Discussions & an Outburst

Finally, another chapter! I know, I know… I had such a case of writer's block. Just couldn't write a thing. But I'm back, on this at least.

Thanks to Amy for the chapter title and the pre-posting feedback.

Chapter 11: Discussions & an Outburst

I open my eyes to see that I am still alone in bed. But not in the apartment, since I hear music coming from another room. It's nothing that I recognize and I figure it must be Hunter's since I can't understand it either. But whatever it is, it's rock-ish. I decide that since I've slept so much over the past few days that I need to stay awake. So while I change out of my sleep clothes, I suddenly realize that Thanksgiving is coming up.

I think about Jessie and my parents, and the likelihood that this Thanksgiving would be the first holiday that we wouldn't be all together. But I won't subject myself to their scrutiny, and completely wreck Jessie's holiday. I have no idea what to do.

I also have no idea Hunter and Blake are going to do.

Well, it seems that my first holiday without my family could be my first with him. I finally find the silver lining in that black cloud. Here's hoping I don't wreck their holiday either.

Exiting the bedroom, I find Hunter in the kitchen, washing some dishes while singing along to whatever song is on. I listen for a few seconds, then move in behind him. I place my thumbs in the hip pockets of his jeans, and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Was the music too loud?" he asks, turning his head slightly towards me.

"Nah. I think I've just slept enough."

"You've needed it."

I dry the dishes he washed, and then help him put them away. We talk motocross, about Blake's date with Tori, and as we move into the living room, about his music collection.

He smirks, sitting with one leg tucked under him. "It's German."

I sit next to him, leaning against him as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "You never told me you knew another language."

"You never asked."

"Never knew I needed to."

"You don't, really," he shrugs. "I just never really thought to tell you. But I will, if you want."

"Of course."

"I don't remember much about my birth parents, just images. Sometimes, when I feel like the world is crashing down around me, I can hear my mother singing like she used to. She would sing to me in German all the time, sometimes talk to me in German. At the time, I had no idea what she was saying. Now I wish I could remember what she said, now I'd know. I learned German a few years ago. I gave up motocross for an entire summer so I could travel there and learn the language."

"What happened to your parents? Why didn't they teach you?"

"They never got a chance to. I was four when they were killed by a drunk driver. With no other family, I went to an orphanage. I was adopted eight months later. Blake and our parents didn't know German, so I didn't learn then. We were at the academy when I decided it was something I needed to do. Everyone understood, and Blake even began learning with me."

"He knows it too?"

"Some. He stuck it out for a while, but I was more into it then he was. So he stopped, although sometimes we talk in German, just to practice."

I could feel the sadness radiating from his heart. I didn't need to ask if he missed his family, I know he does. I guess this is how he stays connected to them. I sit up and see that a few tears had fallen, so I pull him against me. We sit in silence for a few minutes, until Hunter becomes restless. I let him up, then watch as he heads into the bedroom. When he doesn't return after a few minutes, I follow. He's sitting on the edge of the bed with the bear in his hands.

"This is all I have from them," he whispers.

I'm assuming he means from his birth parents. How it's here and not on Lothor's ship is something I don't think to ask about until now. And now isn't the time. I sit next to him, a hand on his shoulders.

"You can't lose your parents. You have no idea what life is like without them," he tells me.

I sigh. "I don't want to. But I can't change who I am, I won't. I shouldn't have to…they should accept me for who I am."

"I won't let you lose them because of me."

I swallow a sudden burst of anger, but it only comes right back. I jump from the bed, jolting him in the process. I turn, he's still sitting with a look of surprise and confusion.

"This isn't about you! It's about me!" I yell. "They don't want me around because of the gender of who I love. They can't stand the fact that their only son loves another man."

I grab my coat and storm out the door, leaving Hunter on the bed in a state of shock. Not only do I not know what Thanksgiving going to bring, I don't know what the rest of the day is going to bring.


End file.
